


The Devil's Desire

by Bloodysyren



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Altair x Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	The Devil's Desire

Altair ran through the thick, noisy crowd, easily evading the malicious guards on his trail. He stopped and slipped into an alcove to catch his breath. Feeling a presence behind him he swiftly turned around and felt a strong hand clamp over his mouth, another sliding beneath his tunic to grip him hard through his pants.

“So, we meet again, Altair. And what have you done tonight, my devilish assassin?” Rashid whispered harshly in his ear, dragging him further into the shadows of the alley. Altair could feel his skin start to burn with a fierce blush. He never could tell when he would meet this handsome killer next. It was always a pleasant surprise to feel those strong arms press around him and hear that husky whisper so close to his ear.

He let himself be drawn into that world of sinful delights as Rashid nibbled on his ear and pressed his hand tighter against Altair’s covered and growing erection. Suddenly, the hands were gone and Rashid was walking away from him down the alley, daring Altair to follow, completely seduced by the hidden power that Rashid had over him. The short-haired assassin could never resist his charms.

As they stepped out of the alley into the dusk of evening falling on the street they blended effortlessly into the crowd, winding their way to the square that sat like a night desert in the middle of the city. Rashid slipped to the back of an abandoned shop, with boards on the old windows and an iron lock on the door. He lifted one of the boards the nail screeching entry as he and Altair slipped inside.

Swiftly turning around, Rashid clamped a hand over Altair’s mouth again, his dark eyes speaking volumes of what was going through his mind, staring at his equally deadly lover. Pinned against the wall Altair had nowhere to run, but he had no desire to. Ever since their first tentative encounter in the academy library, full of hushed quick whispers, muffled cries, and searching hands he had always gladly given himself over to this powerful man.

He returned for a moment in his mind to that sticky summer night when, in the library, researching a king’s famous death at the hands of one of his ancestors, he had stumbled upon Rashid in the back, among the oldest and rarest books, shamelessly with his hand in his pants, face contorted in a mask of pure lust. Those slitted coal-coloured eyes fixed on him, sealed his fate with his comrade, their lives now set in motion amid a flurry of hurried caresses and late night encounters, both driven by a nearly insatiable need for release that they knew only the other could truly satisfy.

On that night Rashid had pinned his body against those shelves, his now dripping erection pressed between Altair’s quivering thighs, his blood surging through his veins like poison, heart pounding wildly as he felt those hot lips against his neck, nearly driving him insane from the pleasure he felt radiating off of this man. Altair clung helplessly to Rashid’s shoulders, old volumes digging into his spine. He bit his tongue, tasting blood, as he tried desperately to stifle his cries of wanton desire, feeling the other man’s hand brush teasingly along his hard length.

“Why were you spying on me?” The gruff whisper met his ears. He moaned and panted,

“It was your fault for getting caught. And I wasn’t spying on you, you just don’t hide well enough.” His ragged breath hot and moist against Rashid’s ear. Altair let a moan slide past his lips, sounding loud in the silence, as Rashid slid a knee between his splayed legs, payback for that smart remark. Altair’s hands fisted in Rashid’s crisp tunic, face turned to one side in a raging blush. That was the moment that the long-haired assassin truly fell in love with Altair. He would always love to see that tender rosy tint to his lover’s cheeks. He took pride in the fact that it was him and only him who could make the strong assassin blush so fiercely. Altair let a low whimper escape his lips.

“Please, Rashid, stop teasing me. I need it. I need…that. Give it to me.”

“What is it you want Altair? I don’t know what you mean.” He replied in a husky, teasing tone of voice. The young man let out a breathy moan.

“You know exactly what I mean, Rashid. Now please, hurry. I need this so badly.” He gave a teasing squeeze between his lover’s legs, making Rashid’s knees buckle beneath him.

“Oh! You want _this._ ” Rashid purred placing a hand over the one already grasping him firmly, stroking hard, making himself groan.

“Yes. Please, I want it.”

“But what do you want me to do with it?”

“I…” There was that adorable blush again.

“I want it inside me.” Altair mumbled out sweetly. Rashid’s cock twitched beneath Altair’s fingers as he heard such demanding yet nearly innocent words. Rashid gripped the short hairs at the back of Altair’s head and pressed his face to those old musty books. He could feel the other assassin begin to pant heavily as rough hands dove under his long tunic, ghosting along pale smooth skin, pinching and teasing. Altair tried desperately to make some friction against his aching cock and ground his hips into the shelves with a needy groan.

“Oh my...How perverted of you. You’ll do anything to get off, won’t you, Altair?” He heard the husky voice behind him and felt a sharp squeeze of his exposed backside, fabric pushed up over his hips, the white tunic a sharp contrast in the dark library. Rashid slid his hand between Altair’s legs, fingers searching out that small puckered entrance. Altair felt something smooth and cold against his skin. He flinched and gasped, wrenching his upper body around to see what Rashid was doing.

“Haa! What is that?” Altair gasped, feeling a smooth, slick finger enter him.

“It’s time for a quiz, my beautiful Altair.” Rashid whispered, “What is the assassin‘s first rule?”

“Do not harm the innocent.” He panted out.

“Very good.” Rashid rewarded him with a twist and curl of his finger, making Altair groan loudly.

“And the second?”

“Be discreet in your work.”

“Very good.” Twist, moan.

“Why are you doing this, Rashid?”

“Because,” He groaned, sliding his finger out and aligning himself with Altair’s tight entrance, “I plan on taking you again very soon, my beautiful one. Besides, we‘re being discreet and you‘re not exactly innocent, are you?” With a sharp thrust Rashid was buried up to the hilt and he panted harshly in the deafening silence, his head resting on Altair’s shoulder, who let out a ragged stifled moan.

Rashid’s fingers gripped Altair’s hips hard enough to bruise. He felt that if he were to move now, that tight, pulsing heat would overpower him and he would spill too soon into this incredible man underneath him, face pressed hard against the bookshelves, panting and moaning as if he were in heat. Rashid pulled out just slightly and he was so wound up that he thrust back in immediately, wanting to go as far in as far as he could. It felt so incredible! No woman he had ever bedded had been this hot or this tight. Or had made such tantalizing noises. He kept shuddering, hearing the whimpered pleas to never stop. He saw Altair’s white knuckles against the dark books and reached up to pinch a delicate nipple, and down to squeeze that hard dripping cock, making the killer in front of him toss his head back and let loose a howl of utter pleasure.

Altair pressed back against that smooth shaft, pumping his hips and squeezing all of his muscles, making Rashid weak in the knees. He didn’t think that he could take much more of this. As they rocked together, the tension and heat building between them, Rashid suddenly bit down harshly on the skin between Altair’s neck and shoulder. His fingers were working feverishly on the other man’s cock, feeling the hot liquid drip over his fingers onto the floor.

Altair couldn’t stop the desperate cries that were forced past his lips from this onslaught of sensations. As Rashid’s fingers curled around his weeping member his vision flashed white and his body went rigid as he spilled his seed across Rashid’s tight fist, feeling a soothing relaxation spreading out through all of his limbs. Moments later with his cock buried deep within his lover’s body, Rashid felt the hard, tight clench of Altair’s orgasm and thrust deep one final time as his body released powerfully into the man beneath him, crying out his pleasure, the sound muffled in Altair’s kiss-bruised shoulder.

Both stood there panting heavily, regaining their breath, the sweat from their exertions running tickly and cool down their toned, muscled bodies. Rashid broke the silence with a gentle kiss to Altair’s shoulder where he had nearly broken the skin with the force of his passion. Altair purred, relaxed and satiated. He turned and leaned heavily on the bookshelf, eyes mere slits of chocolate brown, glinting from the moonlight streaming in from the high arched windows of the library. Rashid leaned against him, fingers fisting helplessly into the front of Altair’s tunic, mouth kissing his own so fiercely Altair would have thought him a starved panting beast and himself the holy font of fresh cool water.

As they pulled apart, dressing languidly in the afterglow, Altair gripped the front of Rashid’s tunic and plundered his mouth for all he was worth, tongue darting in to curl around his possessively. Rashid moaned into the passionate kiss and felt Altair pull away slowly, those dark eyes boring into his very soul. As Altair was striding away he leaned in to whisper huskily,

“We will most definitely meet again. And next time, I will get the chance to take _you_ my beautiful Rashid.” The last word was dripping with the promise of sinful delights and Rashid’s heart began to pound at the thought of what was to come.

That had been two long years ago, and since that time they had coupled dozens upon dozens of times. As Altair was brought back from the realms of fantasy and memory, he knew that tonight he would be stealing a chance at claiming his handsome, devilish lover. Rashid gently pressed his body flush against Altair’s lithe, muscular form, a hand possessively clutching his chin, pressing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Altair broke off the heated contact with a muffled gasp and smiled wickedly, his eyes gleaming in the fading evening light. The look that Altair had fixed upon Rashid was one that never failed to make his heart beat fast. He knew instantly what that look meant: he was going to be at Altair’s mercy until he felt like releasing control. Rashid took a step back, playing the role that he fell into so easily when Altair felt like taking over the situation completely.

He felt a strong pair of hands tearing at his clothing, undoing buckles and straps, laces and ties, until only his soft leather breeches were left, all other articles strewn around the small room, piles of straw cushioning his fall as Altair tumbled with him to the dirt floor, hands teasing and caressing him so gently he would have drifted off to sleep. If a moist pair of lips had not attached themselves to his smooth chest, making him moan and arch beneath that sinful, greedy mouth. Altair’s tongue lapped across his nipples, now as hard as pebbles beneath those searching fingers.

He couldn’t have stifled those cries if he had tried. A stream of unintelligible pleas for more gushed from his lips. He had forgotten how absolutely mind-blowing it was to be kissed and caressed by his lover; those kisses like a deadly poison to his mind, wiping it clear of all coherent, rational thought. For now, his body and soul were only seeking pleasure, pure unadulterated lust-filled pleasure.

The way that Altair was mercilessly attacking Envion Rashid’s skin with his hands and mouth reminded him of the first time he had allowed Altair to take control during their coupling. He had never realized how desperately he had craved the weakening, commanding touch of his lover’s hands and mouth. After that one long night of slow, deliberate love-making, Rashid became obsessed with bringing out the darker, more sinister side of Altair once he got him in bed. Sometimes frustrated beyond belief but often nearly pushed to the edge of how much he could take, Rashid was constantly wondering if it would just spontaneously occur or if he would have to beg, plead, on his knees if he had to, to be shown the demanding, harsh side of Altair when they coupled.

It was a month or so of swift heated glances in the hallways, fierce stolen moments in the library, and teasing caresses in the common rooms of the academy. Each student was assigned a dorm room, and Rashid was notorious for leaving his door open at night. Not that any of the students had anything worth stealing, besides, what normal students would want to steal dry history and philosophy books? Rashid was famous for not only leaving his door unlocked but also for his crazed obsession with reading.

It was there two things (but mainly the reading) that drew Altair to fall completely in love with his dorm-mate. One night, during their weekend of rest and reflection he snuck out of his room and down the hall of his dorm, luckily in the same building as Rashid, to his secret lover’s room. He entered silently, slipping in merely to watch the young man sleep. As he stood there in the corner of the room watching the moonlight slowly brush across those dark features, he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to touch. To run his fingers into the deep crevices of that muscled stomach, to memorize the gentle curve of hips and chest. Altair disrobed quietly and slid over to the bed, gently removing the covers and sliding underneath, nestling close to Rashid in the dark, hands ghosting along smooth flesh, causing his lover to stir in his sleep. Altair clamped a hand over Envion Rashid `s mouth, the cry of surprise muffled between his fingers.

“Hello again, Rashid.” Altair purred in his ear. Rashid’s eyes went wide at such a pleasant surprise as Altair removed his hand slowly and replaced it with his lips, sucking hard on Rashid’s tongue, making him moan helplessly. Altair’s other hand snaked down across sensitive hip bones and quivering thighs to gently squeeze Rashid between the legs.

“My, my, how greedy you are.” Altair purred, feeling Rashid’s hips buck up wantonly. A pleading whimper met his ears. Altair leaned down to suck teasingly at an exposed nipple and felt a shudder rip through the man below him. Rashid’s back arched, trying to get Altair to suck harder, to tease him more. This time it was Rashid’s turn to beg for release.

“Ah! Please…Altair.”

“Hmm?” Altair said absentmindedly, raising his head from the man’s heaving chest glistening with sweat.

“M-More, please, more! Oh God!” Rashid panted, his hands brushing through Altair’s short hair. His lover had gone back to flicking his tongue over the exposed nipples, hard from teasing. Rashid placed a hand over his mouth to try and stop the desperate cries from coming out. But it was no use. Altair was rubbing him hard and circling his tongue in time with his fingers on Rashid’s weeping cock. Heavy panting breaths filled the small room and a heady gasp broke the silence when Altair slid a finger slowly down to that small bud between Rashid’s legs, making his knees shoot up and his back arch beautifully. Altair smiled against his lover’s warm skin, one hand now gripping him hard, lazily moving up and down, while the other slid in just enough to tease.

“Ahh! Oh God! More! Mmmmm.” Rashid felt the finger thrust deeper within him and he let out a ragged sultry moan, making Altair’s cock throb between his legs, a sticky bead of pre-cum sliding from his shaft onto Rashid’s milky thighs. Altair felt a shudder of pleasure rip through Rashid’s muscular frame as he drove his finger deeper, twisting it in much the same way that his lover had the first time they had coupled in the library. He heard another desperate groan and whimper as he gently added two fingers this time, leaning down to take Envion Rashid’s dripping cock into his hot mouth. A loud gasp and the scrape of fingers fisting in the bed sheets met his ears and he slid his tongue hard against the vein along the underside relishing in the howl of pleasure he heard echoing in the small room.

Rashid’s blood was on fire. He couldn’t form a single coherent thought, but all he wanted was _more_. He wanted to be pushed over the edge, and he wanted only Altair, this beautiful and devilishly handsome man, to do it. He wanted to be claimed and scarred, letting everyone in the whole academy know that it was Altair who occupied his every thought, Altair who took from him and gave to him. To let everyone know that it was him and him alone whom Altair fucked.

“Altair…please!” The words fell from his trembling lips before he even knew what he was saying. The other man hovered above him, positioning himself at Rashid’s entrance and pushing in slowly, making Rashid groan low in his throat. He threw his arms around Altair’s neck, pulling him closer while lifting his knees nearly to his chest, making Altair cry out against his shoulder feeling the walls tighten around his hard cock, thrusting in deeper, faster.

Altair kissed him fiercely, tasting blood suddenly in his ecstasy. He bit down hard on Rashid’s lip, his teeth pressing hard into the wound as he felt Rashid’s body convulse violently, all of his muscles tensing suddenly with the force of his orgasm, the white hot liquid spilling onto his stomach, making Altair thrust deep within his body, releasing his own seed, staining Rashid’s tanned body with his liquid release, the feel of it set off sparks in Rashid’s vision. As they both lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms, Altair leaned up to kiss the hollow of Rashid’s throat, silently apologizing for the injury he had caused to his most precious person.

“It’s alright, I wanted you to,” Rashid said, “Now everyone will know that I’m yours.” He smiled. Altair blushed furiously and buried his head in the crook of Rashid’s neck while his lover stroked his short hair. Altair could have cried for the humility and sheer beauty of this man.

Rashid’s mind was torn from his pleasant reveries as a calloused hand gripped him firmly, fingers squeezing and pumping him hard, making him cry out. He felt a warm pair of lips close over his own while the scar on his lip tingled pleasurably. He bucked and writhed under Altair’s touch and kiss, the scene reminding him of that heated night in his room where they had both been so overwhelmed by pleasure. Once again, as always Rashid cried out, wanting more, always more. He felt Altair’s lips moving down his throat, across the hollow, flicking his tongue over the tender, quivering skin. Rashid whimpered and moaned, his fingers fisting in the other assassin’s tunic, the fabric stretching taught and smooth over firm muscle.

As his mind was wiped clean from pleasure, Rashid’s body was shuddering from need. He felt those lips delve lower, into the deep ravines of his hips, hands mercilessly fingering his cock, his eyes snapping open, back arching as he let out a feral howl. Altair took great pride in his ability to completely undo his lover. It was almost too easy. He slid himself free from his breeches and felt the weight of his sex, hot and heavy in his palm. As he pushed Rashid’s legs further up to get the proper angle, he shot the man a sinister look. Rashid knew that he should start preparing himself mentally for what was to come. He swallowed hard, locking gazes with his lover.

“Are you ready, Rashid?” Altair purred, leaning his face down, mere inches from the other. He heard a moan from the man below him.

“Oh God, yes. Altair, I need it so badly! Give it to me, please!” Came the desperate cry. Altair pushed in just slightly and it was almost too much for Envion Rashid to bear. It was uncomfortable, yes, but this was how he loved it. He wanted Altair to be rough and commanding, to take what he wanted, not caring for anyone else’s pleasure but his own. Whenever Altair was like this it was always more than enough to satisfy Rashid’s nearly insatiable lust. He squirmed beneath those skilled fingers, Altair balanced on his knees, Rashid’s arms steadying him, clinging to him, while Altair pinched and teased his sensitive nipples.

Finally, too impatient to wait any longer, Altair drove in completely, wave after wave of pleasure washing over them, driving Rashid to the point of insanity. As they rocked together, Rashid’s hot mouth found the side of Altair’s neck and bit down hard, his cried stifled in that sweet flesh. Altair, driven on by both pain and exquisite pleasure moaned in spite of himself, completely swept up in his dizzying lust for this man. Rashid’s fingers nearly tore the fabric on Altair’s back as he felt his lover explode inside of him , molten heat filling him to bursting. Altair let out a stifled moan as he gripped Rashid hard enough to bruise, pumping him hard and fast, feeling his lover spill across his hand, against his own stomach and chest, the white spurts of come cooling quickly on Rashid’s flushed, tan skin. Altair uncurled his fist slowly, letting the spent sex of his lover flop against that flat stomach. He gazed down, his eyes full of love and admiration. Rashid gazed back, eyes sleepy, body and mind completely satisfied. As Altair pulled out slowly, still relishing the tight heat, he stood on shaky legs and straightened his clothing, looking at Rashid who was still lying there, spent and drowsy. Altair leaned down and kissed Rashid lovingly on the mouth.

“Always a pleasure, Rashid.” Altair whispered.

“We should do it again sometime.” Rashid replied, voice still husky and low.

“But next time, I get to pick the place. How about the library that you’re so fond of? I know a little dark corner where no one would ever think of looking.” Rashid shivered and let out a shuddering breath. Altair covered his lover with a blanket and picked him up easily in his arms. Stepping out into the chill night Altair walked briskly towards the academy.

“But tonight, you’re sleeping with me, my love.” Altair whispered to Rashid, his voice swallowed by the night. When they crossed the threshold of Altair’s room Rashid awoke to the comfortable warmth. He felt sticky and comfy and lay on the bed in a daze. After Altair had cleaned him off and climbed into bed beside him, Rashid fell into a deep dreamless sleep, thanking God that he was able to awaken rested and content in his lover’s arms once more.


End file.
